Might Morphin' Once More
by Serena Wronski
Summary: When the world was threatened by evil forces 10 years ago, the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers were always at the rescue. The rangers have since grown up and moved on, but the world is in grave danger again. Who will be there to rescue it this time?
1. The Boiler Room

EDIT: ok ok, I made a few errors with names, but being the good little PR fan, I went back and fixed them in a Jiff. BUT uhoh- turns out that they were NOT errors. Ergh. I confuse myself sometimes. On my behalf, I haven't watched the show for 9 years, but I play with the action figures on a regular basis. Thanks to the reviewers who sowed me the light when I couldn't even remember my intention with my own fanfiction. ;)  
  
Author's notes: I loved the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, and as all the Rangers I had grown to love began leaving the show, I did too. So I didn't particularly ending up taking to the rest of the seasons. But I have never really let go of the MMPR. So this story is kind of a back to the basics thing and a huge indulgence for me. Hopefully I will be able to do one of my childhood favorites the justice and awesomeness it deserves.  
  
It was 7 o'clock on a Saturday morning, sometime at the beginning of May. I can't remember the exact date even though I could tell you every detail of the morning's events.  
  
I wasn't asleep, as you'd expect most 16-year-old students to be on a weekend morning. In fact, I was wide-awake, watching cartoon, just as I had done every Saturday since I could remember. So I wasn't your average teenager in that particular aspect. Other than this quirk, I, and most other people, considered me to be a run-of-the-mill teen. No one would have guessed how easily that could change.  
  
Just as Tino Tornatini uttered "Later Days," the closing line of 'The Weekenders,' my phone rang. I picked up the goofy red receiver and held it to my ear. "Hello?" I said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?" More silence. "This prank thing is really dumb, you know," I continued to probably no one. "Fine. I'm hanging up now."  
  
"Wait!" A recognizable female voice echoes through the phone's earpiece.  
  
"Kim!"  
  
"Yeah it's me. Listen, are you ready to be the best and most trusting little sister in the world?" Kimberly had begun her classic pleading, yet again. She probably wanted me to drive 200 miles to bring her a certain pair of shoes or something. Kim's done that before. I swear.  
  
I sighed. "Am I finally getting an award for all my sisterly 'duties'?" I made the air quotes around "duties" even though Kimberly couldn't see them.  
  
"I'm being serious, Cecilia." Kimberly's tone made me instantly attentive. "And this time it isn't for me. It's...well, just trust me. You need to go to the boiler room of the high school, like, now."  
  
"What!" I interjected, "The boiler room?"  
  
"Just trust me. This is really important, Cess."  
  
I did trust Kimberly. I trusted her more than any other human being on the face of the planet. I groaned. "Fine." It was a reluctant and almost hostile sounding response, but Kimberly didn't take my tone to heart. She knew better. I said goodbye to my sister and, as promised began the three block drive to Angel Grove High School.  
  
When I got to thinking about it, it struck me that the school doors would doubtlessly be locked on a Saturday. Hey, at least I was trying. If there was no way to get in, I wouldn't waste any more time on this mystery thing and I would still have a clean conscience for making an effort to be here. But I wasn't so fortunate. The front door opened easily when I pulled on it. "There must be a game going on or something going on," I mused. But the hallways were dark and dead silent. It was eerie.  
  
I ventured down a dark stairwell to the basement, aka Freshmen Hallway, where I'd passed the foreboding door labeled "Boiler Room" multiple times in my 2 years of high school. Come to think of it, I'd never actually seen inside the boiler room before. This might prove to be kind of entertaining. I pushed on the heavy door to no avail. "Huh." I pressed my shoulder into with all of my might. That's when I realized you had to pull the door open and not push it.  
  
Upon my entrance, it was difficult not to notice the lights on the wall set to illumine a downward spiraling staircase. The bulbs' fixtures looked like they belonged in some dingy cave.  
  
Wait- Why were these lights, ones in an area no one even goes, the only lights on in the whole building? This was getting really creepy.  
  
There was a round table at the bottom of the staircase with six vacant chairs surrounding it. I looked suspiciously around before occupying one of the seats. I sat by myself for nearly ten minutes before I heard the tap of feet coming down the stairs. The shadows that the 'cave lights' cast sent shivers through my arms. I suddenly had the urge to jump up and run away from the ominous presence. The person stopped at just the right position so that I could only see a teenage boys silhouette. "Hi..." I offered.  
  
The boy didn't say anything, but he skulked forward into my eyeshot. My urge to run almost got bigger. In the dim lighting, dark shadows were cast across a pair of deeply set eyes. His brown hair was shaggy and it hung over his equally brown eyes, creating an even more ominous effect. The vibe was only offset by the fact that the boy wasn't huge, like a football player. No, he was more thin than that, but not necessarily lanky. So I figured that if any problems arose, I could take care of myself.  
  
"Hi," he muttered, and sat two places away from me. I didn't know what to expect him to say. What I did know was that I would never trust my sister again.  
  
The boy, slightly hunching over, looked straight into my eyes as if he were sizing me up. He opened his mouth and I sunk back in my seat. "Well this place isn't creepy at all." His voice dripped in sarcasm.  
  
Surprised, I couldn't help but laugh. He offered a genuine chuckle in return. "I'm Tom."  
  
"Cecilia." I shook Tom's extended hand.  
  
"You don't happen to know what this meeting's about, do you?" He asked.  
  
Again, I found myself surprised. I guess I wasn't the only one left in the dark...literally. "Not a clue." When I heard more footsteps, I almost shot out of my skin.  
  
This person was another boy. His dark pigment made him even more of a shadow than Tom. The new guy, however, greeted both Tom and me with a wide smile. "Hi," he said, "I'm Adam." Adam didn't wait to hear our names before he took the seat between Tom and me.  
  
"Hi. I'm Tom. Do you have any idea why we're here?"  
  
"Actually, yeah," Adam answered seriously. "We've been lured here by the school and now we are stuck working the boiler room for the next few years. Congratulations guys."  
  
Naturally, I thought Adam was lying. But his stern expression was so believable. "Really?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're lying." I stared confidently at Adam with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, I'm really not. It was kept secret so you would actually show up. I mean, if you knew you were going to have to work the boiler room, would you have come here today?"  
  
My cocky eyebrow dropped and Tom blinked a few times in confusion. Adam had a point... "Actually I was lying. Sorry guys, but you were so gullible." Tom and I looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Two more people arrived as Tom, Adam and I had: Sarah, a shy yet witty blond girl came next. Eric followed her. He was a super athletic boy I'd seen in numerous school football games. Neither of them knew the purpose for our little gathering either. We all talked for a while; about who the 6th chair might be for, about what we were all interested in, but we spent most of our time trying to determine what a group like us could possibly have in common.  
  
We'd only just realized that we were all sophomores. Eric, Adam, and I went to Angel Grove and Sarah and Tom attended Peak's Ridge, just down the road. That didn't really seem to justify our meeting in the boiler room, though.  
  
It wasn't until I started to mention Kimberly that we started making any headway. "My sister called and asked me to come here," I explained. "Kimberly's asked me to run weird errands before but this..."  
  
"Wait," Eric interjected. "You're Cecilia Parks, aren't you?"  
  
I nodded slowly, not seeing any relevance in m name. "Oh wow." Eric rubbed his forehead. When he raised his eyes to meet mine, Eric looked as if he'd stumbled upon gold. "I'm pretty sure that your sister and my brother, Jason Robertson, were, uh, good friends in high school."  
  
The statement took a moment to sink in. But once it had, I began to see the glimmer of gold as well. "Oh my gosh." Jason nodded. It made sense that Eric was Jason's little brother. He had the same dark hair that Jason was practically famous for and I'd always known that Jason had a sibling who was my age. I'd never put two and two together that we'd both attend Angel Grove High at the same time. I gasped and continued with caution. "And...and did Jason tell you about their...their job?"  
  
For the kids' safety, they'd been instructed not to let anyone in on this little group's secret identity. But Kimberly told me everything from who her first kiss was to the revelation of her own secret identity. I was hoping Eric and Jason were just as close. I was in luck.  
  
Eric nodded with a grin. Another idea went ablaze in my mine. "Adam," I turned to face the boy next to me, "who told you to come here?"  
  
"My cousin, Zack. He said it was urgent so I came as fast as I could." Eric and I shared another grin.  
  
"Tom?" I said.  
  
"My friend Billy. I got an internship at the computer company he manages. I though this might have something to do with that." Finally, things were beginning to make more sense. A little bit, at least.  
  
"Sarah?" Eric prompted the skinny girl next to Tom.  
  
She shrugged. "My stepsister, Trini. She's in town from Med. School and even gave me a ride here."  
  
I looked at all of the kids around me. Save for Eric, none of them knew how intricately intertwined we all really were. My focus was pulled back to Eric as he started talking again. "It makes sense that none of them would know about it. I mean, they were supposed to keep their identities a secret."  
  
"Know about what?" Tom leaned forward with increasing interest.  
  
I ignored him for the moment. "Well, at least they'll know of it," I said. "The whole ordeal inspired a T.V. series a year after it really happened."  
  
Quiet Sarah slammed her fist down on the table with shocking force. "What's going on?" Stop speaking in code," she demanded.  
  
I was a little fazed by the sudden outburst so Eric explained. "There was this television show on the air about nine years ago. And it was based, however loosely, on actual events. It's, well..." Eric turned to me for help.  
  
I found myself more than happy to oblige. I leaned forward, mostly for the dramatic effect, and thought for a long moment until I could figure out the best wording. Finally, it came to me. I smiled facetiously, "Have you guys ever seen 'The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'?" 


	2. The Decision

AN: Welcome back, mes amis. Glad to see you could make it into my story again. Forewarning: updates take me a while. I'm a little slow going with it and I apologize for that. But I'm trying! Thanks for all the reviews. There are individual messages below.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't have any rights to this general story but I wish it did. I, personally think it would make a great new season of the PR show. But then again, I may be biased as I am the author of the story.....  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Cobalt-blue: Sorry about the name slip up. However, upon more contemplation upon my original intent when I first wrote this fic, I remembered that, even though I did not know the original names, I'd meant to use totally different names for my fic. So it was, in turn, an intentional mistake! You'll see why in the first two paragraphs of this chapter. Thank you so very much for all of your help!  
  
Queen Hotaru: I'm so glad you love it! And I do apologize for that name issue, but have no fear, I know what I am doing with this. It was, in fact, intentional. You'll see. Thank you for the encouragement as well, I have a hard time updating and reviews are such a big support for me.  
  
Dagmar Buse: I have no idea where Jason Robertson came from. I know a girl named Sarah Robertson...but that doesn't have anything to do with this... Right. I'm glad you saw something in my story. It makes me want to sparkle. Anyway, I know what I am doing with the name change. Hang with me. It'll all come clear in this chapter.  
  
Elgar: Upon looking back at my A/N, I realize that I did come off a wee bit harsh. So this has been changed. However, I stand by my original statement. None of these shows were particularly what the television world would call 'well made.' Honestly, even the actors will tell you that. In acceptance of that fact, I can still love that show. But that doesn't mean it was a wonderfully made show. I am fairly sure that my opinion of the most recent shows will not affect the attachment to this program that other people have. Moving on. I like the name Eric. It is a pretty popular name and it's completely logical that two people in Angel Grove at two different times could have that name. As no one has mentioned the confusion yet except for you, and you seemed to figure out that they weren't the same person, I'm giving the general populous the benefit of the doubt that their brains can handle this too. On Kim's sibling issue: think about it from the perspective that I am coming from. This is a fanfiction, written by myself. So I am taking some liberty and giving Kim a sister. Also, It is my right as a fanfiction author to change this, yet it is also your right not to like that. And I respect that. On the show, Kim didn't have a little sister, but I clarify that in mine by telling you that the show was **based** on actual events. Why would a television show give every tidbit of information about these peoples' families? Ok so there we go; longest review of a review in the history of time. Hope it was enjoyable.  
  
Kelly: I'm very pleased that you enjoy it. And here comes another chapter. Please keep reading.  
  
Pheonioxfire: I'm so glad that you want more. It makes me want to write more. Keep wanting more so I can keep writing more! Hehe!  
  
----- sheesh, finally I have updated! -----   
  
Adam's mouth fell open. "That didn't actually happen. Besides, I was in love with that show and I happen to know that Kimberly's last name was not Hart, not Parks. And Jason's last name was Scott, not Robertson."  
  
"In a way," I corrected, "it did actually happen. You see, Zack, Billy, Jason, Kim, Trini and Tommy really did save the world. But for privacy sake, their real last names and family information were not provided. No one officially knew about 'The Power Rangers,' but as rumors spread, the television show our generation grew up with was inspired by those very real events. And after all the "world-saving-thing" was over, the Power Rangers disbanded. But," I added, "now all of us are here, sent by one of the former Rangers."  
  
"Where's the one Tommy sent, then?" Sarah asked.  
  
I tried to remember all of the boys around my age whom I'd met through Tommy. "Well, Tommy's brother Josh would be 18 or 19 now." My cheeks began burning just at the mention of Josh's name. Tommy's brother had been my biggest childhood crush. The though of seeing him again made me feel like a 6 year old little girl all over again. I stared intently at my red basketball shorts in a fruitless attempt to hide my burning cheeks. Knowing my history of blushing, my cheeks probably matched the color of my shorts by now.  
  
Eric laughed openly. "A little over anxious about seeing this boy, are we?"  
  
"No." The group continued to stare at me with knowing smiles. Was I really that obvious? "I really don't care at all about seeing him."  
  
Not even I was convinced by this weak defense. The group around the table continued to tease me so mercilessly that no one noticed the sound of another person coming down the stairs. He warily stepped into the light. I turned to face him and couldn't contain a gasp.  
  
"Is this some kind of a cult-thing?" 'He' was a she, with wavy, shoulder length red hair. "Because I don't think that would look good on a college resume."  
  
Adam stated all of our shock. "You're a girl," he said bluntly.  
  
She stepped toward Adam with a scowl but her expression changed to a thoughtful smile as he came into better view. "And you're a boy."  
  
A smile started to spread across Adam's face. "Yeah. Yeah I am. Maybe we could go-"  
  
I grinned, glad to have the sexual tension pointed in Adam's direction. "Hi. I'm Cecilia. This is Eric, Sarah, Tom and, uh, this is Adam."  
  
Adam and the girl didn't break eye contact as she sauntered to the remaining seat between Jason and Sarah. "My name's Jacqueline."  
  
"And who told you to come here?" Said Adam.  
  
Jacqueline pushed her hair away from her face. "Friend of the family, Tommy Campbell. Any of you know him?" Jacqueline's expression hinted that she knew more than just Tommy's real name.  
  
I nodded. "We all do. At least, we know who he is." Eric and I explained what we'd just spent the past fifteen minutes puzzling out.  
  
"That's great detective work," Jacqueline said, "but that still doesn't provide a reason for us being here."  
  
Eric loked at me expectantly and I bit my lip. Even though we'd found something to connect our little assembly, my next though seemed pretty ridiculous. "Look at it logically," Tom said, arms folded, "Each of the old Power Rangers picked someone who they obviously trust and know very well. They've all grown up and moves on from this Ranger thing. Now, though, we're at the age they were at when they were Rangers. It's a long shot but maybe we are the new Power Rangers."  
  
We all had been thinking this, of course, but the rest of us had felt too silly to voice the idea that we could be Power Rangers. The table was noiseless, but when I opened my mouth to break the awkward silence, I was cut off. And it wasn't by anyone at the table. "You're quite correct. Tom." An accented voice was completely audible throughout the small chamber. "You do prefer to be called Tom, don't you?" A woman had stepped out of the darkest corner of the room. She had silver hair that was pulled into a taut bun at the back of her head. She was small in stature and the volume at which she spoke matched her size. Her voice was almost monotonous yet it was more authoritative and powerful than any sound I'd ever heard. She looked directly at Tom with her hand positioned behind her back. As soon as Tom offered a dazed nod, the woman continued.  
  
"You didn't puzzle it out as soon as I had expected. I hope you'll move faster than that when under the pressure of a true mission. We have a very busy morning ahead of us and even less time than we could have had." She stopped talking. I squirmed in my chair, contemplating whether or not we were supposed to respond.....or get up......or do anything at all for that matter. But the woman had our full and silent attention. "It is time to make a decision," she said. "Our world has been in perilous situations before and, once again, trouble has arisen. The six of you children have been chosen to save the world. To most, the idea that a group of teenagers hold the fate of our world is beyond laughable. I hear no chuckles from you. This is a good thing."  
  
Had this remark come from anyone but this stern woman, I would have found it witty. But with this woman, I didn't know what to think. "It will certainly not be easy. Sometimes you will have fun, but most of the time it will be extremely intense. Tutoring services will be offered if your grades begin to suffer." She looked directly ad Jacqueline who was probably about to ask something along those lines anyway. "However, saving the world will take priority over your classes. Pay will be little to nothing. Most importantly, you must know that this humbling honor will be a dangerous task. Very dangerous. If any of you do not feel compelled by my statements then you should leave, keeping in mind that it was a great tribute to you just to be invited here. So it is vital that you make your decision now. If you choose to become a Power Ranger, join me in this corner of the room. I understand that this is a decision which requires days, even weeks of thought." She paused to look at each and every one of us. "We don't have days. We have roughly five minutes. If you must have more time than you should not be here." We waited for her to continue.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
It was Sarah who rose from the table first, then me, with Eric at my elbow. Adam and Jacqueline followed us until only Tom was left seated at the table, staring at his shoes.  
  
"Tom?" The woman said.  
  
He looked up at us. "I get to be the computer nerd of the group, don't I?" We glanced awkwardly at each other. "Don't worry, I'm used to it." Tom finished with a mock sigh. It was clear that he actually enjoyed this role. Tom pushed his chair back and joined us in the corner.  
  
"Lovely," the woman said. "Look at the floor over here and you will see seven metal plates." Indeed, about four feet to my right was the nearest plate in a circle of seven. "Each of you will stand in the center of a plate with no part of your feet reaching beyond the perimeter." Whether it was her commanding posture or her exquisite voice, we obediently followed the given instructions.  
  
Once we were all in position, she held an interesting looking wristwatch up near her face. "Stay perfectly still, now."  
  
"Why?" Asked Adam. Curiosity had gotten the best of him at last.  
  
I thought I saw the hint of a smile almost twitch across the woman's face.....but it could have been the lighting. "Why don't you move Adam? Then you can find out for yourself."  
  
I doubt Adam would have moved if there had been an earthquake after that. I held my breath to keep from making even the tiniest of movements. As I looked around the circle, it seemed as if everyone else had the same idea. I finally fixated my gaze on the woman who was now pressing a button on her watch. As her finger made contact with it, I felt every muscle in my body involuntarily relax. I was like a human jello mold. Then, just when I thought my body would collapse into a shapeless pile, I saw something that was humanly impossible. Right before my very eyes, I saw my own body as if I weren't even in it any more. And something very wrong was happening. It looked lie.....but it was impossible. Yet I saw it. My bodiless mind began to panic. The molecules and atoms of my body were separating, rising a few feet and disappearing into space. I was evaporating.

-------- Dramatic, eh? --------  
  
A/N: Weird, yes. And Long, yes. But I consider both of these things to be good considering the topic this fanfiction is in. Please review. It'll spur me onward. I promise. And I really want to write this fic for some reason. I am really enjoying the ride these characters are taking me one. All of these characters are acutually based on people I know so I could probably eventually provide you with images of all the characters. Of course, their permission is needed first!


End file.
